Jay and Sobbing Bob
by Goldenrod Lockhart
Summary: It is a typical day in Jersey when Silent Bob shows off his emotions for his Ex girlfriend that may shock Jay forever. My first Oneshot.


Greetings, Fanfiction readers. I am going to take a little break on writing my former fic to bring you my first ever One-shot. This is based on the Viewaskewniverse and the inhabitants, namely two "Firework" dealers. If you recall in the movie "Chasing Amy", there was a scene in which Silent Bob is not so silent and spins off a sad tale of his Ex girlfriend. Well, I've decided to play around with that a little bit more. In this "heart-warming" story, Silent Bob finally shows off his feelings for his Ex in a way that may shock Jay. Before we began, I would just like to say that the Viewaskewniverse was conceived by Kevin Smith, not me. So's I don't get sued. _Now_ let's begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay and Sobbing Bob

It was a nice sunny day in wherever it takes place. Two men stood in front of a wall to a convenience store called Quickstop. One was tall and had blonde hair while the other one was shorter and wore a backwards baseball cap. They were known as Jay and Silent Bob. Jay had just sold a couple of people a large pack of bottle rockets and Silent Bob had made a killing on cherry bombs. Things have changed since Dante, one of the employers of Quickstop, had had it with them and called the cops on them. Seeing as they were selling...things of the organic nature, they were almost put in jail for a long while. After they, Jay and Silent Bob have started to sell Fireworks. While they sold the little ones like Bottle rockets and cherry bomb out in public, they would always go into a dark corner to give out the big ones, just in case the police were still around.

Seeing as it was nearly the 4th of July, the two were seriously getting business. Even Randell, employer of RST videos, had secretly brought a few things. The two men agreed that this was making more money then their other business. A while had passed and they had just sold a Super Saiya-jin Fire firecracker. They were taking a little break when it happened.

Jay was whistling as he was counting the bills he had made when he heard a noise. A noise like a choked sob. He stopped for a second then continued, convincing himself that it was just the wind. The noise came again. It was indeed a sob and it was coming from...Silent Bob. Jay looked at his friend, who was crying into his hands.

"What's up?" Jay asked. He had something else to say but Bob was apparently already hurt by something.

"You don't know. You just don't know." Bob said between sobs.

"I don't know about what?" Jay asked, a little confused and more concerned.

Bob sniffed. "Why would she do this to me? I loved her, man!"

Jay took the hint when Bob mentioned "her". It happened about two weeks ago. They were at a Mooby's and Jay saw Amy with someone else. He tried not to let Bob see but it was too late. Ever since then, there was an apparent strain on Bob. Bob tried to stay strong but when he thought about all the times they had together, he just broke down.

"Well, Dude. I'm sorry." Jay said, cursing himself for letting Bob see them.

"No. It's not your fault." Bob said, waving Jay off. "I let her go. I was too angry to see what would have happened."

"You didn't know-" Jay started.

"That's the problem!" Bob cut in, "I didn't know!" He broke out in renewed sobs. Jay comforted him. Bob was taking this kind of hard. Jay had been his friend for quite a while, now. Never, has he seen his friend quite this upset. There was the time in the movies when Bob cried but this was actually from his heart. He cared about Amy and he was planning on getting back together with her, Bob had mentioned that maybe he should go apologize to Amy for the way he had acted. He would have sooner had he'd known how to contact her. Unfortunately, he had lost his chance. When he thought about that, that made him cry even more.

"I am so stupid!" Bob cried.

"Well, it's a little too late now." Jay offered. He soon realized it was a mistake when Bob looked up at him with an angry glare.

"It's too late, you say? Of course, It's _always_ too late! When is it never too late?!" Bob finished that by sobbing into Jay's shoulder.

"Sorry. I just..." Jay tried to find the right thing to say without upsetting Bob even more. "I just didn't think you'd take this so hard." Bob wiped his face.

"I'm sorry, too." he said, "It's just...I really loved her. I didn't realize how I hurt her until a little while ago from our separation. I kept telling myself to go patch things up. And now because of my procrastinating, I've missed the chance."

"I didn't know you had that much heart for her, Bob." Jay said.

"Me neither." came a voice. They looked up and saw Amy standing there.

"Amy..." Bob said.

"I didn't realize that it was eating away at you that much." Amy said.

"Oh, Amy. I'm so sorry." Bob started.

"It's OK." Amy comforted as she embraced Bob.

"I might as well tell you. I saw you and that other guy in the Mooby's a couple of weeks ago." Bob confessed.

"If it would make you feel any better, I found an address book with a ton of other woman he was going out with at the same time. I told him either them or me. Guess what he chose?." Amy said. Bob was feeling a little better. The reason why he didn't ask her back so soon was that she might have rejected him.

"I'm sorry I said what I said." Bob apologized.

"I'm sorry, too, Bob." Amy said. They embraced, holding each other tight as if they might separate again. Randell, who was watching, this started to clap his hands. Dante joined in, then Jay and soon everyone was giving an applause to the couple who was back together again after a long while.

"Aww. Look at that. A happy stinkin' ending." Jay said, feeling tears coming on himself.

The view went away with the two reunited embraced as the crowd clapping and cheering them on. Fade out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was what I would call my very first attempt at a romance fiction. You could probably tell, too. Nonetheless, if you liked my very first one-shot or even if you didn't, your opinions are very important to me (I sound like one of those phone call things). Oh, and a pack of Iced Oatmeal cookies to anyone who can guess what other popular fandom that Amy's now ex ex boyfriend stars in. I shall give you a clue: he is a womanizer and he is always squinting.

Till' then, goodbye horses. (That dance was weird...)


End file.
